


Cut Me Open for the World To See

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Operation [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BULGE AND NOOKS, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Lots of Slurry, M/M, Minor cum inflation, Nook, Sex Club, multiple - Freeform, numb, slurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Karkat just wants to be told he matters.Even if he knows it’s a lie.





	Cut Me Open for the World To See

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter 2019!

With the black mask over his face Karkat knows no one will notice him. Shoulders hunched forward he rushed into a darkened alley way. As requested, a figure with a gold cog shaped mask leaned against the wall. Dave Strider. Karkat gave him a fist bump in welcome and leaned against the opposite wall, reaching into his pocket for the pack of cigarettes. “Bad week huh?” Dave asks, reaching out with thin fingers. Without question Karkat lights one and passed it over. “Yeah. They raised rent again. Can’t get a paycheck till Tuesday.” He explains, lifting his mask a but to access the burning stick. Dave puffs out a cloud with a thoughtful hum. “How much do you owe?” He questions, flicking ash to the concrete ground. The shorter boy takes his time inhaling and exhaling before replying. “200 in debt at the moment.” He hisses out, blowing another puff of smoke through his teeth. As usual, the burning smoke had started to relax his muscles enough for him to focus. 

Dave nods as if that was the most interesting thing ever said. With a tilt of his head he blows smoke to the dark and clouded sky. “Dirk is running tonight. So I’m sure we can get you a decent room. But 200 is a lot.” Karkat only waved it off. It was a Saturday, he could stand being sore for his one day off. “What are the chances I can get the money in one night?” He asks instead. The money was due tomorrow and Karkat hoped to Gog he could get it in time. At the moment he was already on thin ice with Zahhak. There was no reason to make it worse. Dave tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes still towards the sky. The troll could see his red bitten lips from beneath the mask, pressed tight in concentration. “Maybe 60%? Depends on the crowds. However it is a weekend.” 

Karkat draws one last drag from the burning stick and drags the burning end against the concrete wall to put it out. “Alright. I could go for a full night. Let’s get going.” His clawed fingers flicked the put out cigarette to the floor. Dave gave a satisfactory hum and flicked his to the ground to step on. “Let’s get shaking.” He confirmed. First thing was to get Karkat on the clock and his room set up. Dave checked in with Dirk and lead Karkat to the room he would be using for the night. A smaller bed with a table off to the side with toys, lube, and condoms, and two chairs in the corner. On the bed were the ball gag, ring gag, handcuffs, blindfold, collar and leash Karkat was able to use. “No gags this time.” He hummed, stripping down completely. There was no point in hiding from Dave. The other boy had seen Karkat do this many times before. 

“Alright then. Come over here so I can secure the collar and blindfold. You want to use the cuffs?” Dave mused, staying dressed. He was going to stay with Karkat as his Watcher to make sure non of the other people hurt Karkat or broke a rule. The smaller troll stepped up, baring his neck for the collar. “Sure. Just hook them in front this time.” Karkat smiled, staying relaxed when Dave locked and tightened the collar. It was made of softened leather dyed a dark red and stamped with a silver cancer sign, Karkat's symbol. Next were the velvet lined cuffs that locked with a click and the red silk blindfold. “You remember the release on the cuffs?” Dave asked, as protocol. Karkat twisted his wrist against the leaver and pressed the hidden button, his left wrist cuff coming undone. “Safeword?” Dave continued, relocking the cuff. Karkat rolled his red eyes from behind the fabric. “Time Stamp.” He smiled. There was no reall reason for Dave to go over all of this. Karkat had done this enough times to have everything memorized. 

“Alright. Im going to get you on the bed and then we’ll start.” The human lead Karkat to lay on the bed, legs spread and on his back. There was the click of the door and someone else shuffling in. “Evening sir. Ticket?” Dave asked from across the room. There was another shuffle as the person handed it over and started to undress. Karkat shivered at the cooler touch. Troll. A highblood. “Spread your legs more.” He ordered. The tone warbled, a sign of a seadweller. The twisting and pulsing bulge was next to show. It pressed against Karkat’s nook lips and slowly entered, the man groaning low and deep at the feeling. 

“So fucking wwarm.” He hissed, settling his hips against Karkat’s ass. The bulge inside of him twisted and pressed against sensitive walls. Making Karkat twitch and moan out. His eyes closed beneath the blindfold as he clenched down. The better the fuck he was the more tips he got. Above him the seadweller groaned, hips twitching as he ground down harder. Karkat could tell he was close. The candy blooded troll whined and ground back, the cool pressure pushing him towards the edge as well. 

It took only a few more strong twitches for the seadweller to empty inside of Karkat’s burning nook. The smaller troll gasped out and released his own candy red. The seadweller slipped out and rebuttoned his pants, giving a slap to Karkat’s thigh he threw some coins at Dave and left. Karkat shivered, his ears perking up as someone new opened the door. 

 

It went on like this for what felt like years. The rolling waves of pleasure. The wide range of temperatures. Karkat was screaming by the end. His last person of the night felt warm to the touch. Human. Karkat gasped out, full body twitching. He was soaked through will almost every color. This human pressed in gently, almost caring. Karkat’s eyes welled up with tears from the over stimulation. The pace was deep and slow, each thrust making Karkat gasp and moan. “Fuck Karkat. You’re still so fucking tight and warm. Such a good boy taking cock and bulge so well.” It was Dave. Karkat screamed out, releasing once more as his back arched and nook tightened. Dave groaned, pulling Karkat close as he released as well. “Karkat damn!” He moaned out. 

The human helped Karkat off the bed and into a nearby shower to get cleaned up. They two showered together, Karkat purring and leaning into Dave’s touch as the human put shampoo in his hair. When they were all cleaned up and dry. Dave passed over Karat’s cut plus his tips. 273. Karkat smiled happily. He might actually be able to get some new movies this time around. “Thank you so much Dave.” He smiled, pulling the human into a hug and quick kiss. It was light when Karkat braved the streets again. Protected by his black plastic mask, he smiled all the way home. 

 

——The End——

**Author's Note:**

> How to I manage to survive 4+ hours with family I barely know on a holiday I couldn’t care less about? 
> 
> Write smut. Even if its shitty.


End file.
